The Biostatistics Core provides consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods to investigators on all SPORE projects and developmental projects and to Cores 1 and 4. The specific aims are: 1. To provide "open door" (more likely "open phone") short term statistical consultation to the entire group of SPORE investigators. 2. To provide biostatistical expertise for the planning conduct, analysis. and reporting of laboratory, animal, clinical, and epidemiological studies. 3. To provide consultation on computer databases, statistical computer packages, publicly available statistical programs and moving data between computers and between databases, as well as to provide statistical collaboration in developing statistical programs for specialized problems.